


Womanizer

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, F/M, Married Couple, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sexy Kakashi in an Apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: It's Sakura's 25th birthday, but the day, which was going to be quiet and relaxing, doesn't go as planned. Luckily Kakashi has a pleasant surprise in store for his wife.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This is Us (english version) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Kudos: 30





	Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Womanizer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029492) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> First of all I apologize for the huge grammar errors. English is not really my forte and I kept these translations on the drive for a long time before I decided to publish them (and yes, I got help from Google too).  
> Btw.
> 
> DATE: Sunday, 28th March 1687  
> TITLE: Womanizer - Britney Spears

That had been the worst birthday of her entire life.

Since Kakashi couldn’t leave his role as Hokage for a whole day, she decided it didn’t make sense to stay home alone (yes, she was still in that disgusting phase of falling in love where you want to spend every second with your loved one… and they had been married for nearly a year). So when Shizune offered to cover her shift at the hospital, Sakura graciously refused. After all, her husband had promised to be home early and so they would celebrate with a nice dinner, a hot bath and lots and lots of sex.

And her day had started in the best way. She woke up with Kakashi’s arms wrapped around her, his lips on her neck and his member making its way into her. They had made love and then ate her favourite breakfast in bed and made love again. She had arrived at the hospital almost half an hour late, red-faced and dishevelled, but no one had protested. Yūki, the fourteen-year-old chūnin she had taken under his wing a couple of months earlier, had made some jokes about the strength of the Hokage but Sakura had ignored her (and had also managed not to blush too much: a point for her). It was her birthday, she had the man she loved beside her and nothing would put her in a bad mood, nothing.

She was wrong. Oh, how wrong she was.

The first problem arose in the person of Tenzō, around ten in the morning, who was dragging three ANBUs wounded in an ambush with him. Sakura didn’t know how they got back to Konoha in those conditions but that was a question she would seek an answer to later. The best iryō-nins in the hospital rushed to help her and despite their joint efforts, two of the patients died. It was not a new thing for Sakura to lose someone before her eyes and despite the energy expended, but this did not make it easier to face a new loss.

After that, during the lunch break they had called her urgently because three teams of genin had taken training with bomb cards and kunai a little too seriously, breaking the rules and trying new techniques in the absence of their teachers. The jōnin-senseis had found them when it was too late to stop the explosion but in time to quickly take them to the hospital even though at least two of them were in critical condition. She wasn’t sure how she had done it, maybe she owed everything to the strength of despair and stubbornness, but in the end she had managed to save them all. One of them had lost two fingers and probably would not have been able to continue his ninja career, but the important thing was that they were all alive. And Sakura was exhausted.

Eventually she managed to get out of the hospital much later than she had predicted and had trudged home with the desire to jump into the tub and then straight to bed. Possibly naked. Possibly with her husband. (Although a part of her suggested that the moment she placed her tired limbs on the soft mattress, she would probably fall asleep and goodbye to all the plans she had made for the night).

She found herself on the doorstep without knowing exactly how. Oh, well, at least she got there.

«Tadaima», she sighed as she closed the door and tossed her boots into the genkan: it was something she normally hated, but she was too frustrated to care.

«In the kitchen», came Kakashi’s voice along with the muffled sound of pans and fire and sizzling oil.

The scent that arrived at the entrance was so promising that some of the anger and fatigue flowed from her body. She was at home, she was with Kakashi, everything would be fine.

«Okaeri, Sakura-chan», her husband greeted her as she crossed the threshold of the kitchen.

And the smile died on her face.

Kakashi, the supreme Rokudaime Hokage, feared and respected in all Nations, loved by his friends and villagers, wore a cream-coloured apron with cherry blossom designs, a pair of blue oven mitts and nothing else.

In that instant he bent down to peek into the oven and Sakura felt her cheeks flush and her mouth sprang open.

_Oh, fuck._

«Sakura?» The kunoichi blinked and tried to return to the present by taking her eyes off her husband's firm, completely naked ass. «Ehi, are you okay?»

Kakashi was now in front of her, gloves abandoned on the granite top, one hand brushing her cheek to get her attention. His expression was calm, as if this was one of their normal evenings spent cooking, as if he wasn’t _completely naked_ under his apron (part of Sakura, a small part, the one that made her see every aspect of the world with the eyes of the doctor, he told her that it was also quite dangerous, but the kunoichi paid no attention to it).

«Are you trying to kill me?!» Sakura barked as she tried to bring her racing heartbeat back under control.

«Mmm?»

«You’re _naked_!»

Kakashi looked at himself for a moment, as if he hadn't even noticed, as if the idea hadn’t even occurred to him.

«Not exactly. I’m wearing the apron», he observed shrugging his shoulders in a careless gesture that attracted Sakura’s gaze to the lower part… Kami-sama!

«And underneath you’re _naked_!» she retorted again, unable to let the matter drop. After all, Kakashi was there cooking _naked_. What if someone walked in? Some ANBU, or maybe Shikamaru? It was something that happened, and not too rarely; how was it possible that he didn’t see the problem of being naked in the kitchen at the beginning of the evening?

«Mmm. Happy birthday?»

And Sakura sighed and smiled slightly. Okay, she couldn’t say she didn’t appreciate the sight of that strong and practically naked body wandering around the kitchen; yet her stomach was asking her to ignore the temptation and pounce on the food that smelled really, _really_ delicious. Too bad that her lust instead asked her to taste something other than food.

Shit.

«Put your clothes on or I’ll knock you down and all your work making dinner will have been useless», she announced, as she watched him use his chopsticks to turn the takoyaki that were quickly turning a nice golden colour.

«Should that be a bad thing?»

Sakura raised an eyebrow. It was quite clear where Kakashi wanted to go but it was satisfying to make him work a bit.

«Are you trying to seduce me?»

«No. I’m trying to make dinner. And you are distracting me», Kakashi retorted, as he leaned back over the oven _again_ , deliberately showing off his firm, inviting ass.

“ _Enough!_ ”

« _I_ am distracting _you_?» Sakura hissed as her libido killed hunger and fatigue and took over her body. «Okay, well».

At a brisk pace she reached the stove and turned off fires and oven. Then, ignoring Kakashi’s half protests, she loaded him on her shoulder and charged upstairs.

«Sakura-chan, the dinner…»

«Right now I want to eat something else, _Hokage-sama_ ».

Sakura couldn’t see his face but she knew he was blushing: he always blushed when she made some sexual innuendo. He was tremendously cute.

Without bothering to close the fusuma she reached the bed in their room and practically threw her husband on it and then quickly kneeled on the pillows and closed the curtains: she would be damned if she allowed the ANBUs out there to watch them having sex! Then she turned to Kakashi who was staring at her with eyes full of desire, a small smile on his face.

«You, know, I don’t think you should treat your Hokage like that», the man teased as he settled back on the mattress. «I could get you arrested for insubordination, you know?»

«You say that every time» she said as she got off the mattress and began to take off her uniform, throwing it to the floor carelessly. The room was dark and she felt Kakashi's gaze follow her every movement. «And every time you find yourself screaming my name and _begging_ me to let you come».

«I don’t _beg_ », he grumbled, pouting.

Fuck, how much she wanted to pounce on him and bite that pout.

«Yes, you do. And you _love it_ ».

«Maybe», he finally conceded. «Do you think you’ll be there talking a long time or will you join me?» he asked as he looked down at his belly.

Sakura followed the same direction and felt her mouth dry as Kakashi had started to touch his erection still covered by the apron. Kami-sama, she had never thought of saying it, but a naked man in a flowery apron was perhaps the sexiest thing she had ever seen. If she hadn’t already been soaking wet she would have been it in that moment.

She had probably been staring at him for longer than she thought because she was roused from her fantasies by a groan from Kakashi, who continued to stare at her as he rubbed his increasingly evident member under the fabric of his apron.

_Oh, fuck._

Unceremoniously the woman threw her underwear on the floor and threw herself on the bed.

«Happy birthday to me», Sakura whispered as she began to kiss Kakashi and her hand ran to replace his.

Oh, it was going to be a long, wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those stories that maybe I'll add an extra chapter to sooner or later.


End file.
